Talk:The Legend Of Moe and Marley
Let's have this up for discussion before anyone goes and tears apart entire pages: I'd like to suggest that the separate articles on Moe and Marley be merged with this article, on the following grounds: 1) The two skags are only encountered during this quest, and once per playthrough. Ergo, information on them is only important when considered in conjunction with the quest, and should be in the same place as a result. 2) There is presently very minimal information on either of them separately, and separate articles do not seem warranted. If this is not possible, at least combining the articles for the each of them into one article, separate from the quest article, should seriously be considered. r3v0lutionary -- 10:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Can someone let me know how successful the two strategies here are? At the moment I'm being hounded by all the lower level skags I meet along the way so that when I finally do encounter Moe and Marley I'm nearly out of ammo!! Having someplace to be where I can attack them without being absolutely hammered by Alpha Skags would be very nice. Thanks. --MiyuEmi 14:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Use the "Second hut" strategy. Absolutely no Skags can hit you here, except for Moe, and possibly other Spitter and Elder skags. The Flying Fenrakk 03:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Marley's a chick? Why does the writer of the Marley and Moe page refer to Marley as "she"? More to the point, how does the writer even know what gender Marley is? Isn't Marley a guys name? DeadSimple 02:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree completely. The "she's" should be replaced with something more appropriate like "its." Freed23 02:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I can't say for sure, but it was likely for the ease of the reader, so the article isn't "Moe Moe Moe Marley Marley Moe Moe", using a he/she form makes it a lot easier. The Flying Fenrakk 03:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Umm Just a quick question, is there a preferedtype of gun to kill them :ill go with explosive snipers or thanoti. YMMV. 11:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I used a scoped masher to take them both out. Marley took longer than Moe. Just got in close and aimed for the back and the mouth. Grenade groups of skags. (masher had 35x7 damage, playing as Mordecai, first playthrough) CasualGamer 01:01, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Some comments on the strategy So I beat them about five times so far, always with nothing but pure melee, and: 1. Is separating Moe and Marley even possible? Every single time I did this quest they were close together and just entering their LOS makes them attack you and follow you to the ends of the Pandora(read: everywhere in Arid Hills). 2. The bandits are nigh completely useless against Moe and Marley. I've had some fun observing a bandit with an assault rifle and Marley duking it out for five minutes and I didn't notice *any* change in Marley's health bar. Psychos are famous for their melee prowess, but all bandits in the arid hills are level 11-12 and both Moe and Marley are 16, so I doubt even Badass Psychos would have much success. 3. I've never, ever seem Moe use the claw attack. When you're close(melee range) he will ALWAYS use the stomp which is extremely easy to dodge(you just need to jump). 4. Jumping doesn't help much against Marley's stomp though. It's damaging, tends to completely drain your shields and has a HUGE knockback effect. Fortunately you will never see it normally because of his pure ranged AI. 5. The pure ranged AI can be hovewer exploited to corner him easily. This will make him do nothing but stand in place and howl all the time, so you just need to run towards him, get in two critical melee hits, then walk back(you can get 3 hits with perfect timing, but if you mess it up you will get a stomp in the face). "Herding" him into the small bandit base(the one with the red chest) seems to work best for this. Just my 0.02$ - 14:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :The point in herding Moe and Marly is not to have the bandits kill them, but that while they are busy fighting, you can stand back a safe distance and calmly but methodically shoot them in the back. happypal (talk • • inventory) 16:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) A BA Psycho and various bandits and bullies completely mauled Moe for me-- I hardly fired a shot at him, other than to recharge BW via Carrion Call. One BA Psycho separately tanked Marley while I did the calmly but methodically thing on them both. This was at the multi-wave psychos/bandits/midgets camp between the overpass and the save point. Also, PT2, so more badasses. Daemmerung 16:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC)